Entertain
by RBooks
Summary: I had protested. No girl, especially at the age of 19- should be forced to visit the Dark Lord as entertainment. What type of entertainment did such a man require? Would I be chained? Bound to the wall against my will, screaming and begging for mercy? Just so the outcome could end with suffering? Who knew? Tom Riddle Jr/OC
1. Chapter 1

I had protested. No girl, especially at the age of 19- should be forced to visit the Dark Lord as entertainment. What type of entertainment did such a man require? Would I be chained? Bound to the wall against my will, screaming and begging for mercy? Just so the outcome could end with suffering?

Who knew?

No one dared to speak of their experience one the Dark Lord was finished with them; although I hardly saw girls go in or come out of his manor. But surely, I was not his first object as entertainment? I couldn't be... This man, scary and powerful man could have _anyone _he wanted. Many women threw themselves at Tom Riddle because underneath all that deadly fear, they had inner motives- something the Dark Lord knew about and didn't fail to take caution whilst 'interacting' with them. But some looked past his psychopathic power- they found him so enticingly attractive, they would willingly sacrificed their lives just to sleep or fondle with him.

Truth be told, I hardly ever saw the Dark Lord. Many said he looked just like a fallen angel, but we all know the Devil was once an angel right? It made sense, a regular or beautiful looking man possessing such powerful magic, and using it for selfish or cruel reasons. One could say he was the devil in disguise.

Today was the day I would truly find out, see this powerful- cruel and murderous man for myself. The Wizard my parents worshipped, my entire family worshipped.

As I forced myself to knock on his dark, ominous door- I could practically feel my entire hand fall cold, numbness almost taking over. I couldn't hide the fact that I was petrified, _I mean who wouldn't be? _This was Tom Riddle I was forced to visit and entertain, at least- that's the word my father used? Entertain...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity- a small, bruised house elf opened the door. It's large, wide brown eyes staring up at me in curiosity, "Miss?" her face turned sour within a matter of minutes, _clearly she didn't like the look of me._

"I'm Lara Phillips" my voice almost hitched, as I resisted the sudden urge to gaze around the extremely large manor. From the corner of my eye, I could already tell the walls were dark, forbidden looking colours; crimson representing blood, dark green representing Slytherin and black representing terror. It all made sense, for a man with such dark power.

Without another word, the house elf seemed to have known exactly who I was. Grunting, she turned around and led me through the grim halls until we both arrived in front of a large brown door- "Knock when you are ready to go in, Miss" the house elf almost whispered, as if being near the large door had taken all of her dignity away.

Nodding, I took a deep breath- knowing I would have to get this over with sometime. As soon as my knuckle connected with its polished wood, a soft, deep voice called from the inside, "You may enter"

Breath in my throat, I entered the large room- my eye sight averting towards the large marble table that sat in the centre of the room, along with thousands of books that covered the dark green walls. I had heard of Tom Riddle's intelligence, but now I could surely believe that this man was far more knowledgeable than I once thought.

"There must be a reason why you are standing in _my _study room, other than to analyse it" the soft, but sharp voice spoke- as my eyes immediately fell upon... The Dark Lord.

That was the man that many people feared? A gorgeous- pale man with deep dark eyes- Perfect, pearly teeth and a muscular but equal figure that could pull of any suit you gave him. He was the definition of perfect; he may have been much older than me but- _no wait. _

This man was a psychotic murderer that killed and still kills many innocent people for pleasure- perhaps my family agrees but I certainly don't. No matter how perfect looking he is, I would never willingly give myself to him, "My Lord, my father sent me- I am Lara Phillips" I said quietly, daring not to make eye contact. I may have felt attracted, but the fear I felt was far stronger.

"Ah, yes. Miss Phillips" Tom stood up, the height difference between us easily recognisable- "I have been expecting you."


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel his intense stare gazing upon me, usually that would make one feel highly uncomfortable- but the fear this man struck upon a person was too high and too strong to allow other emotions to overtake it. I could honestly say that I was more grateful to still be alive and stared upon, then to be killed, tortured or played with.

Finally daring to meet his eyes, a smirk played upon his pale features- already recognising the terror within me- "Follow me" he said quietly, contrasting against his stern tone. Swallowing hard, I watched his broad body turn towards the door in the far left corner- I couldn't help but stare at his physique, everything about him was perfect… It wasn't fair, such a cruel- intelligent man being graced with such angelic looks. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the ultimate killer, almost like a snake; sly, sneaky and ready for the kill.

I had followed him for a good while until we reached another similar room, the only difference was there were less books and the marble table had changed from its original colour, to dark brown. Above the table sat three wine glasses, each filled with the same clear, transparent liquid that resembled water, "Sit." Tom ordered sternly, although the look on his face was soft- as if a facade or a disguise for his true emotions.

Nodding, I sat on the nearest chair- watching him sit opposite me. What were his motives? Were we going to be drinking alcohol and having a little chat? _No of course not, it's the bloody Dark Lord, Lara._

"I want to play a game." He spoke softly, his posture ever so uptight and his dark piercing eyes staring into mine with a hidden threat.

"A game my Lord?" I repeated in confusion, a man like this wasn't supposed to play games! The only thing a man like this could have in mind is strip poker with a side of 'I'm going to skin your body'.

"Yes, a game." Tom said elegantly, eyes gazing towards the three glasses before flickering back up to me, "Two of these glasses are filled with poison and the other, _water._ If you are unlucky enough to drink the poison, your death will be slow _but _painless. Which means, you will not know whether you have drank it or not- and merely an hour later, you will be dead" he said almost lazily, as if disregarding my presence completely.

My entire body froze; I practically just walked into my death. My father practically forced me into my death bed- _and all for what? To impress a foul, horrid man with no compassion or empathy, a narcissistic, big headed- _"Miss Phillips. You will drink only one glass, _and fate will decide whether you live or die._" Tom interrupted my train of thoughts; I could feel my entire face redden from anger, the horror of perhaps dying.

But I didn't have a choice, I needed to drink one of them and if I didn't- my punishment would probably have been worse than death, "Yes, my Lord." I muttered quietly, eyes falling upon the drinks. My hand reached out, grabbing the furthest one on the right. As the neared to my mouth, a hesitant thought completely changed my mind. Quickly I grabbed the middle one, gulping it down immediately.

I couldn't taste anything, I couldn't tell if I actually just drank the poison or not. I gazed up to see a blank, unemotional look on Tom's face- as if he were waiting for me to speak, "My Lord- di-did I drink the poison?" I stuttered, afraid to even ask.

Leaning forward, I could tell Tom already had plans in mind. That he wasn't going to tell me- "If you wish to find out, you must earn the answer." He said quietly, unspoken terror striking his voice.

I gulped; my nerves were on edge just as my fear tipped over. But I needed to know, if I were to die- I wanted to be prepared, "How, my Lord?"

"Surprise me."


End file.
